1st
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Ini hanya tentang sebuah cerita dari satu sama lain. Tentang setiap hal yang menjadi pertama kali bagi mereka. Pertama kali selalu meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda. Berbeda ini terasa menyenangkan, juga kita lihat nanti X) Read and Review reader semua. hehe


**1st**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 _Sesuatu yang terjadi pertama kali selalu meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda. Berbeda kali ini hal yang menyenangkan, terkadang membuat sesuatu mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mata._

* * *

 **I LOST**

Aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu. Tentang sesuatu yang dulu kuanggap mudah dan menyenangkan. Juga tentang dia yang membuat semuanya semakin menyenangkan.

.

.

Menjadi seseorang yang bisa bekerja keras adalah sebuah anugerah yang tuhan berikan, dan aku mendapatkan itu. Ketika orang lain mengupayakan sesuatu hanya sebatas cukup, maka aku, karena bekerja keras aku selalu bisa mendapatkan lebih dari cukup, baik dan lebih baik.

Terobsesi akan sesuatu? Tidak, aku hanya selalu bisa bekerja keras untuk segala sesuatu.

Terlalu banyak harapan? Itu lebih tidak mungkin, harapanku hanya sekadar kebahagiaan keluargaku. Hanya itu saja

Hidupku tak pernah mudah, tapi semuanya terasa mudah ketika aku bekerja dengan keras. Ketika aku tidak mudah putus asa.

"Misaaki. Bisakah kau bantu ibu?"

"Iya bu"

"Bawakan ibu beberapa kardus itu ke dalam gudang"

Aku dulu lemah, kemudian aku merasa harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat agar beban ibu terasa lebih mudah untuk kehidupan kami bertiga. Maka dari itu aku berusaha keras. Dan aku berhasil.

"Bukankan dia terlalu kecil untuk mengangkut barang seberat itu?"

"Tenang saja paman. Otot dan tulangku kuat. Jadi jangan khawatir"

"Baiklah. Semoga ibumu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik"

"Hn"

Ibuku membesarkan kami berdua sendiri. Aku juga adikku. Pagi hingga sekitar petang ibu bekerja sebagai janitor di sebuah rumah sakit. Malam harinya ibu mencuci, kami membuka jasa laundry di rumah. Dini hari ibu menyelesaikan kerajinan anyaman untuk sebuah toko souvenir di sudut kota, terkadang ibu tidak tidur, seringnya ibu meringkuk sembari tetap menggenggam pekerjaannya.

Mengangkut sesuatu adalah hal yang bisa kuselesaikan dengan baik saat itu. Karena itu aku melatih tubuhku agar jadi lebih kuat. Agar ibu tak usah menyewa orang untuk mengangkut cucian pelanggan juga souvenir yang dikerjakannya.

Ada aku. Aku harus bisa.

"Apa kau sekolah dengan baik Misaki?"

"Hn. Aku tadi dapat 100 bu"

"Anak pintar. Ibu senang jika kau menikmati masa sekolahmu."

Kemudian aku merasa senyuman ibu saat aku menceritakan nilai seratus pertama kali membuat aku harus melakukan sesuatu lagi. Aku harus bisa membuat ibu selalu tersenyum seperti itu. Maka dari itu aku berusaha lagi. Belajar dengan baik, bersungguh-sungguh, aku bekerja keras untuk ini.

Dan aku berhasil. Aku melampaui capaianku sebelumnya, nilai seratus datang dengan mudah dan senyuman ibu muncul lebih sering.

"Lihat dia. Bukankah dia si juara umum itu?"

"Dia terlihat biasa saja. Tapi kata sensei nilainya semua sempurna"

"benarkah? Dia luar biasa"

"Dia bukan level kita."

"Kita hanya orang biasa"

Orang biasa? Kehidupanku jelas jauh dari kata biasa. Aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri. Maksudnya, ketika mereka bisa bersenang-senang dengan bermain aku akan lebih memlilih membantu ibu, aku menanggap itu bermain, karena itu menyenangkan, aku bisa membantu ibu.

Ketika mereka tidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah, aku lebih memilih belajar dengan tekun supaya ibu bisa selalu tersenyum, senyuman ibu adalah mimpi indahku, mimpi yang harus aku wujudkan.

Level kami berbeda. Aku setuju. Aku hanya punya ibu dan adikku. Sedangkan mereka memiliki ayah juga ibu juga kakak. Terkadang aku ingin seorang kakak. Lupakan itu, aku tidak bisa berusaha keras untuk itu.

"Nee-san. Ibu sakit. Bagaimana ini"

"Suzuna bisa kau rawat ibu dulu. Aku akan membeli obat"

"Kita tidak punya uang."

"Ah iya. Baiklah aku akan mencari uang. Jaga ibu dengan baik suzuna. Aku pergi"

"Hati-hati nee-san"

Dan hal lain yang baru kusadari, kenapa selama ini aku tidak memikirkan ini. Keluarga kami tak bisa hanya bergantung pada ibu, keluarga kami butuh sesuatu untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Untuk itu aku berusaha keras lagi, mencari sebuah hal agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk kami bisa tetap hidup. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang kali ini, ini bukan karena kerja kerasku saja tapi karena tuhan mengirimkan seseorang yang baik dan menghargari kerja kerasku.

"Misa-chan. Kau bisa bekerja disini"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Datanglah kapanpun kau senggang"

"Baik manager. Aku berterima kasih banyak. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik"

Kali ini aku berhasil lagi, aku bersyukur karena hidupku terasa mudah juga menyenangkan.

Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka hari itu akan datang

"Hei hei apa kau sudah dengar"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada seorang siswa pindahan dan dia menjadi peringkat satu di ujian akhir"

"Serius?"

"Lihat saja sendiri jika kau tidak percaya"

"Lantas bagaimana dengan Ayuzawa san?"

"satu poin. Selisih mereka hanya satu poin"

"Jadi misaki-san peringkat dua?"

"Iya. Mereka luar biasa"

Aku berusaha seperti biasanya,aku berpikir aku akan mendapatkan hasil seperti biasanya. Tapi ternyata

"Usui Takumiiiiii!" dia dengan mudahnya membuatku kalah meskipun aku bekerja keras seperti biasanya.

"Hn?"

"Jangan hanya hn, ayo kita berduel untuk ulangan selanjutnya"

Aku tidak merasa kesal, aku hanya merasa aku harus bekerja keras lagi. Dengan bentuk lain, kerja kerasku harus lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi siapa namamu?"

"Ayuzawa Misaki"

"Aku akan mengingatmu"

Menyenangkan, bahkan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Karena dia selalu bersungguh-sungguh juga untuk semuanya. Aku merasa dia menghargaiku dengan baik. Dia rival pertamaku.

Rival yang membuatku merasa kalah untuk pertama kalinya.

Rival yang menjadikan kerja kerasku selama ini tidak cukup lagi.

Berganti menjadi kerja sangat keras dan tidak akan pernah putus asa.

Dia juga membuatku tahu, bahwa level bukan sebuah penilaian untuk manusia.

Dia Usui Takumi, sosok aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu saja di musim panas tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Coy coy coy apaan ini gw publish multichapt baru. Maafkan maafkan, gw cuma merasa punya feel buat ini, dan merasa ini gaakan terlalu berat buat ditulis hehe. Ampuni gw.

Btw tiap chapt ini gabakal panjang, paling panjang sekitar 1,2 K hehe. *itupanjangdodol hehe XP

dan nanti tebak sendiri ya POV yang gw pake siapa di tiap chapternya huahahaha.

Daaaan RNR XD

See yaa


End file.
